


i can't love you if you're not around

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Robbe has been having a lot of body insecurities so Sander makes love to him in front of the mirror to remind him how beautiful he is
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	i can't love you if you're not around

It was something Sander slowly started to be cognizant of, certain strange things that added up. It started with Robbe no longer walking around the house shirtless, and then he refused to shower with Sander anymore, no longer changing in front of him. And Sander immediately thought it was weird but when he asks Robbe why he couldn't see him, if he got a tattoo or something, Robbe would just shrug.

It didn't cross his mind in a million years that Robbe would ever have insecurities about his body, so much so that he wouldn't even let his boyfriend see him. But when he walks down the hall of their apartment and spots Robbe lying on the couch with the mirror in his line of vision, watching Robbe squeeze his love handles and the skin on his stomach, his stomach turns.

"Hey" Sander says. Robbe's hands drop at the speed of light as he looks up to Sander with a nervous smile, "Hi"

Sander, strides over, getting comfortable beside him, "You're alright?"

"Yeah" He insists, his nervous smile still in tact. "Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about---um." He stutters to find the appropriate words. "Like how you don't ever take your clothes off around me anymore."

His gaze shifts away from Sander, filling time by adjusting himself on the couch, "What is there to talk about?"

"You tell me, baby. It's concerning."

Robbe shrugs looking down at his lap, "Its nothing."

Sander clears his throat, "I saw you -- like squeezing at your skin and stuff"

"Well if you already know, why the hell are you asking me?"

"Because you haven't talked to me, Robbe. We're boyfriends, best friends and you're acting so weird around me now. I want to make sure you're okay, I really hope you aren't thinking you need to lose weight or something"

Robbes shifty gaze tells Sander all he needs to know. He sighs and leans in to kiss his shoulder, "Talk to me, please" Sander begs. 

Robbe shrugs. "I've just been gaining a bit of weight and I want to lose it, that's all."

Sander eyes widen because what is Robbe seeing, "Baby, you don't need to lose anything"

"Because you haven't seen me naked in a while."

Sander sighs and stands up off the couch and offers his hand to Robbe and leads them to the comfort of their bedroom. They climb on the bed and Sander gives a soft kiss to Robbe's cheek and plays with the hem of his tee, "Want to take this off for me?"

"Not really" He mumurs 

"Please." Sander says. Robbe looks into Sanders eyes that reek of helplessness so he slowly tugs off his shirt. They're both sat up on their knees, Sander turns Robbe around to face the mirror above their dresser, "Look at you, look how fucking beautiful you are. " he says kissing on his neck, his hands smoothing down the side of his abdomen.

"I like cooking for you so who knows, maybe you did gain weight but who cares, Robbe? You would look amazing either way, but it hurts me to think you would feel ashamed of your body if you gained weight, which I don't think you have. You look exactly the same and it worries me that you want to lose weight, you're small enough as it is. You can't afford to lose anymore." 

"You're not going to say anything if you see it, you're being nice"

"Robbe" Sanders looks at him incredulously through the mirror, "I'm--- I honestly am so confused what's happening right now. I don't understand how you think the way you look is something that has to be changed. Seriously, it would be unhealthy if you lost weight."

"It honestly breaks my heart" Sanders mutters against his neck. "That my sexy, beautiful, hot, smart and funny boyfriend wouldn't love his body, think he had to hide it. He looks up at Robbe in the mirror, catching his, gaze, "You're clearly not seeing what I'm seeing." He says running his hand up and down his chest and up to his fluffy hair. 

"A beautiful head of brown, soft hair. Those brown eyes that can make me do anything. Your cute little nose. That mouth that gives the sweetest kisses and makes the most wonderful sounds." He grips onto his hips and kisses his neck, "Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Robbe mumbles. 

Sander tilts Robbe's head up so he looks in the mirror as he continues, "Your smooth chest and abs, even if you thought you gained weight, how lucky are we. To cook for each other every night, not have to worry about food." 

His hands come down to his ass with a gentle squeeze, "Your plump little bum that makes you feel good, these thighs, you know they're my favorite, right" He looks at Robbe through the mirror and sees his boy nod with a shy look. 

"And what do we have here?" He ask his hands crawling up the front of his thighs, to his fitted briefs, no hiding his semi. 

Sander gives it a gentle squeeze before his hands glide up his hips, looking at Robbe in the mirror, "You're fucking beautiful and even when we're old and no longer look like this, I'll still find you beautiful."

Robbe softly smiles and Sander kisses his neck and then catches sight of it in the mirror. He looks over his shoulder, looking down seeing Robbe getting harder. 

"I'm trying to be all romantic and you're popping a boner." Robbe lightly chuckles, "You're being sweet to me and you know what being pressed against me like that does to me"

Sander smirks and tugs Robbe's underwear down below his ass. Sander looks in between them, squeezing each cheek in his hand, "Love your ass so much" He murmurs.

Sander pushes Robbe's underwear down to his knees and looks up at him in the mirror, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? You fucking drive me crazy" He groans. 

Sander pulls back to reach for the lube on their bedside table. He scoots back, pulling Robbe with him and pushes him down so he's on his hand and knees and starts opening him up with his lubed up fingers. Once he's stretched and reeking of horniness and desperation, Sander slides inside of him.

Sander pulls Robbe up to sit up on his knees, "Open your eyes"

When he does, Sander whispers in his ear, "Want you to see how gorgeous you are. Especially when I'm inside you."

Robbe whines in protest looking down at the bed but Sander tilts his head back up by his chin, "I'm serious, Robbe. You're gonna watch."

Robbe groans but Sander starts moving and his grumpiness quickly subsides. Sander is holding onto his arms to keep him upright as he gently thrusts in and out. 

"Feels good?" He ask kissing his shoulder. 

Robbes eyes hover close with a short nod. It's deep, slow and teasing, giving him just enough to feel good but not enough to feel like he really needs to come.

"So beautiful" Sander mutters turning Robbe back to kiss him, "I love you so much" Sander whispers in the kiss.

"Love you" Robbe mutters as Sander breaks the kiss and starts shortening his thrust, moving a little faster and Robbe's mouth falls agape.

"Baby, look at you" Sander says. "Lift your head up"

Robbe whines but Sander pulls back on his hair to lift his head up, "Watch me fuck you or we won't do anything more, okay?

Robbe glares at him through the mirror and Sander blows him a kiss anyway as he starts fucking him faster. 

"Shit Sander" He moans, watching how his dick slaps back against his abdomen. He looks at Sander who's eyes are locked at where they're joined and he smiles when he watches Sanders eyes roll back as he mutters, "Fuck" again at the back of his neck. He loves catching those short moments when Sander physically gets overwhelmed with being inside of Robbe, the heat and warmth getting to him. 

Sander looks back up in the mirror, "I love all the faces you make when I'm inside you" He changes the angle and Robbe's brows furrow as a soft cry leaves his lips, "Fucking unbelievable, you. So pretty." Sander says sensually

"Tell me you know how beautiful you are"

Robbe rolls his eyes and Sander narrows his gaze in the mirror, "Say it, baby"

"Sander, I--"

"Say it" Sander whispers in his ear. 

"I'm beautiful, for fuckssake, Sander."

Sander pulls out and pulls Robbe off the bed, leaning him over the dresser so Robbe's face was up against the mirror. 

Sander thrust back in and Robbe let's out a cry gripping onto the edge of the dresser as Sander made love to him. 

Sander lifts Robbe's left leg up to the dresser and Robbe gasp at how much deeper Sander gets. He watches Sander squeeze his ass through the mirror with a bite of his lower lip. 

Sander grips his hips and starts chasing their orgasms, ramming into Robbe who's letting out screams of pleasure. 

It's weird for Robbe to be focused on how he's looking as he's about to come but he doesn't focus on it too long before he's getting consumed with his pleasure. 

His hand comes down to his dick as he bites down on his bottom lip, his standing leg getting shaky as he screams out Sanders name and shoots on the floor and the bottom of the dresser. 

"Oh god baby, oh fuck!!!" He moans milking out the last bit before collapsing onto the dresser. Sander continues fucking him and Robbe looks up at him through the mirror, "Want to feel you." He pants heavily. His hands come back holding himself open for Sander. The blond is getting ramped up, body curling sensation coursing through him. He gives several more thrusts and releases hinself inside Robbe who gasp at the feeling. 

Sander slides out and looks down, watching his come spill out and down his boyfriend's legs.

"Sander" Robbe softly says and Sander knows Robbe wants to be cleaned up, he doesn't like when his whole body gets sticky. Sander grabs a towel and wipes up his legs to his bum, tapping him clean. He throws it aside and stands Robbe back up, turning him around to face him. 

He picks him up and sits him on the dresser, and starts to caress his thighs, running his hand up and down.

"What?" Robbe ask when Sander doesn't speak. 

"I love you, Robbe and I just need to take care of yourself."

"I am, Sander" He insists cradling his face. "Its just a few pounds"

"Robbe, just a few pounds is a lot for you. Who are you doing this for?"

"For myself"

"But it's not healthy so...it's not good for you"

Robbe sighs, "Don't know what you want me to do"

"I want you to stop thinking that you need to lose weight or gaining a couple pounds is bad. No one is supposed to stay the same size as when they were 16."

"But that's when you fell in love with me" He mumbles

Sander brows furrow, "And 20 is where I'm hopelessly committed to you. This, right here, is the deepest my love for you has been. We don't need to go back to then. Is there anything I can do besides remind you how stunning you are"

"Maybe we can just start eating healthier?" He offers. 

Sander nods, "We can do that"

"I love you."

"You gotta stay around for me to keep loving you, baby."

Robbe nods and leans up to kiss him, "Now can you get me off the dresser? A little sore"

Sander laughs and picks Robbe up lying him on his stomach on the bed and kisses his ass before giving it a squeeze, "Gonna get us a snack. A healthy one." Sander says heading to the kitchen. 

Robbe smiles watching Sander leave the room. He had been struggling a lot lately with his body confidence and now he's wondering why he hadn't confided in Sander before, because no matter how alone he may feel, Sander always reminds him they're in this together and they will always care for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com  
> comments appreciated 💜  
> prompts welcomed.


End file.
